This invention relates generally to ski holding devices, and more particularly to a ski vise with rotating jaws.
There is need for a device to allow rapid viselike mounting or supporting of skis, such as tapered side skis, to be worked on in ski shops. For example, skis must desirably be held in fixed position to allow waxing of ski bottom surfaces, or their repair.